Butterfly Kisses
by milotic350
Summary: An old friend returns to the club. There are so many secrets about her past. Who or what is she really? Will they still accept her if they find out? Maybe. Nekozawa x Oc x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, its me. I wrote this a while ago was thinking of uploading it but, I reread it and realized it sucked. So I rewrote it just for you! I know, I have to work on crimson flames. I have it all on paper! I just need to type it up! I left out the honnorifics! My elf (my dear friend Kayla) is at her own home since it is spring break and because I'm not quite fond of them. Disclaimer! I only own my OC and the creepy cat! Enjoy

There was a new girl in Ouran and everyone knew. It was kind of obvious. She did not have a school uniform with the fact that new ones came in next semester. She pulled a letter out of her jeans pocket. It read:

_We started the host club today, Rose. We're in the third music room on the second floor. You will be the manager when you get back from America!_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Tamaki_

The girl sighed after she read the letter once more. Has it really been two years? Man, I hope Tamaki grew up a little since we last saw each other. Good thing Kyoya sent me reports on how everything was going me being the "manager" and all.

She made her way to the music room, after getting lost a few times. She slowly opened the large double doors getting attacked by rose petals. Rose petals, huh. She looked up at the small group of people in all of their glory.

"Greetings, young maiden," the blonde boy said trying to be charming. Sure, it would make other girls swoon, but those were other girls.

She sighed heavily.

"Wait, your new aren't you?" asked a girl in a boy's uniform, "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

"So, you're the Haruhi I've herd so much about," Rose said looking into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi saw a dragon flying in the pupil of one eye and a firey phoenix rising from the ashes in the other.

"Yes, I am and who might you be?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she got a peck on the cheek by two redheaded twins. She smiled at them gently making them grin.

"Ah, Karu, Hikaru, it's so nice to see you again."

They beamed at a man with black hair and glasses. Who raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses in return. Then it came to her, why weren't they working?

"Hey, aren't you fools supposed to be working?"

The blonde took to that comment quite offensively. He was suddenly in her face, his own pluming with rage.

"Dude, Tamaki, chill out," Rose said. Her violet eyes shone murderously.

"R-Rose?"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Tamaki."

Almost instantly, he glomped her. Everyone else decided to join in on the fun, except for Haruhi. "Okay, not breathing. . ."

"We missed you so much, Rose!" a small blonde boy said.

"I know, Honey, I'll bring you a special cake for you tomorrow. I'm using one of the school's dorms so you can visit me when you like."

"Yay!"

She hugged Honey tightly. He was probably the one she needed the most while she was gone.

"So, Rose, I don't mean to bring this up now. I just want to know."

"She moved on, Tamaki, she moved on."

"I'm sorry, if there is anything that you need at all, just let us know."

She smiled, "Kyoya, Mori, you haven't said a single word since I got here."

"We are overjoyed," Kyoya, said his voice unchanging.

"That's not what your face says." He raised an eyebrow. "See, look facial expression. That wasn't so hard was it?" Her voice seemed to darken at the question.

He sighed shaking his head.

"Yang, don't be so mean," the tall quiet one, Mori said. She bowed lightly in response.

Haruhi seemed very confused.

"You see, Rose tends to have multiple personalities. Light, dark, and a mix between the two. The neutral mix is Rose herself, the light we call Yin, and the darker part of herself we call Yang," Kyoya explained.

She seemed to understand, kinda.

"She is the only other thing that has entered the twins' world besides yourself."

Suddenly, Rose seemed to sniff the air. Noticing someone was watching. Their face was covered by a hood and they had a cat puppet. Rose tilted her head to the side watching shadows creep from behind.

"Hi. Who might you be?"

The twins answered for him, "That is Nekozawa Umehito, He's the head of the Occult club."

"Tell me, how much do you know of the mythical creatures that our society denies the existence of?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Nekozawa grinned, "Maybe you can find me in the basement during lunch, tomorrow."

"Maybe I will."

"Rose, you can't do that! That dark magic stuff is real!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki, I know that. Hell, I'm living proof of that!"

"What? How?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Maybe."

Nekozawa suddenly seemed interested. Then, he asked, "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Rose; it's a pleasure to meet you. Especially from a club that already takes my interest."

After that, he faded into the darkness. A hand still on her chin with interest.

-:-

Lunch came by quickly seeing that she was a shy person and didn't talk to new people, unless of course they catch her interest. She didn't have any of the club members in her classes so, in general, totally boring. She waved to Tamaki as she passed heading to the basement.

It was dark so much, in fact, not a single particle of light could be seen. Rose's eyes glowed brightly with anticipation. She found a creepy looking door rose and skull carvings decorated it.

"Not bad."

"Thank you," a voice said shrouded in darkness. A scent filled her lungs. It smelled of incense and. . . felines? She turned to see a blonde boy a bit taller than herself with crystal blue eyes. Then, she tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Nekozawa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you hide your true form from the light?"

He sighed as if unsure, "I've got photophobia."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who only truly reveals themselves in darkness."

He glanced at her wondering what she meant but, she told him that it was for her to know and for him to find out. She smirked.

Then he pushed open the large double doors to find a room dimly lit with candles a proud dragon sat in a corner. Rose walked over to that proud western wyvern, petting its head.

"So, when it comes to magic what is your favorite topic?" he asked.

"Ah, isn't it obvious? The beasts. They are commonly misunderstood, especially dragons. I guess that's why we live in darkness and fear. Dragons are said to devour young maidens. They are said to be greedy, but that's kinda true."

She noticed that he was staring, and stopped.

"Sorry, I was rambling on wasn't I? I just tend to get very touchy on this subject."

She turned around again to see him in his black cloak and wig. She noticed a black cat with red stripes along its back behind him.

"You!" she yelled pointing at the cat. It mouthed 'too late' and its eyes flashed bloody red.

Suddenly, her head started to hut and a piercing noise screeched through her ears. She winced in pain and suddenly collapsed. She fell unconscious Nekozawa, worriedly, picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the nurses office.

* * *

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Its only for you to remember your place, half-breed," the cat said.

"I don't get to choose my heritage!"

"Well, I guess since your family is dead, the burden of their sins falls on you."

She hissed at the cat, enraged.

"Next time, it's your hands."

* * *

The dream faded away only to see darkness and hear voices. She recognized a scent. It was spicy yet, smelled dark and smooth.

"Kyoya. . ."

"What is it?"

"Are the other club members here?"

"No, its just me."

"Nekozawa?"

"He left just a moment ago. What happened to you?"

"That damned cat."

"Was it the black and red one again?"

She nodded not once having opened her eyes.

"Do you have my contacts?"

"Bedside table. Do you want me to look away?"

"No, I'm gonna need your help. So, I'll need you to keep a big secret."

* * *

A/N: Wonder what the big secret is? Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own OHSHC! I probably never will. . . I only own any OCs that have the tendency to appear. Anyways, onward with the chapter!

* * *

"A secret?"

"Yes," she said finally opening her eyes and sitting up. They shone gold. Her pupils were now slits, but they still had the kindness and worry of rejection hidden behind her eyes.

"Are they always gold?"

"Nah, they are normally the dark purple that you usually see, but these change based on my emotions."

"What are they showing now?"

She looked down, "Fear."

He sat down on the bed placing a hand on her back. He was somewhat concerned though, he didn't really show it.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of you, I'm afraid of you rejecting me. Now that I'm transforming more frequently. I don't want you to reject me. I don't want to be alone again," she said almost sobbing now. So, Kyoya pulled her into a warm embrace, holding her tightly. She was full out crying now, but they weren't tears of fear they were tears of relief. Relief that she got it out that he knows the truth, well, half of it anyway.

"Why would I reject you? You've always been dear to me. Not just me, but everyone else too."

"So, should I leave my contacts out?"

He mentally face palmed.

Her eyes were now a sapphire blue.

"Yes, you should. You have gorgeous eyes, why hide them?"

Her eyes were pink. He didn't see it but she was blushing on the inside wondering why he always did so much for her. She smiled.

"Okay, no contacts," her voice was gentle and soft. She snuggled her cheek into his shoulder. He seemed confused but, the expression quickly left him. "Thanks, Kyoya. You always help me so much and I can't ever thank you enough."

She attempted to get up but, a hand stopped her.

"Lie back down, you had a minor concussion you need your rest."

She pouted, "Fine."

She laid back down closing her eyes gently. After she was well asleep, Kyoya placed a light kiss onto her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess."

-:-

"Hi guys, I'm back!"

"What happened to Nekozawa?" Tamaki asked questioningly.

"Well, it was pretty interesting I'm planning on going back after the host club is over today."

He was dumbstruck. She was going to both rival clubs?! The Black Magic Club went on after the other clubs had left so she could do both.

"Oh yes, as a punishment you are now a host," Tamaki decided to throw in.

"Your first female host?" She tilted her head to the side. She thought about it. "Guess I'll have to go do some training, then I'm a bit rusty. Mori, want to go with me to our special training grounds this weekend?"

He shook his head, "I would but can't I'm going somewhere with Honey all this weekend."

She sighed, "Kyoya?"

"I'll see what I can fit in."

She glomped him saying, "Meet me in front of that forest that's a few miles away, and bring a bathing suit!"

If she was going to be a female host then she would have to prepare herself for the stupid perverts that have the tendency to come around.

-:-

"The Black Magic Club," she said as she pushed open the skull and rose doors once again. No one was there but, people were coming. She could hear them now. She once again petted the western wyvern that watched her from the corner.

"We're so misunderstood aren't we, my friend," Rose said to the dragon but, someone else over herd her.

"Aren't we all?" A voice said. She didn't recognize it, the scent, or its aura.

"Who might you be?"

"I was about to ask you the same. I am Ryu."

"I'm Rose."

"Strange, a girl with pink aura in a place like this."

"Don't be talking yours is as thick as ink!" she snapped.

Suddenly, a hand was next to her head.

"You've got a fast tongue, it would be terrible if it were to get cut off," Ryu said in a seductive tone.

She wrinkled her nose, "If you could catch it."

"Ryu, leave Rose alone."

"Nekozawa?"

Ryu growled and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't know that you would be back. After what happened during lunch."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she placed a hand on his shoulder, " it was that cat's fault. Argh! I'm tempted to wring its scrawny neck!"

"Do you hate cats?" He looked almost sad.

"Nah, just that red and black one. It holds some kind of grudge against my family."

"Well, I did get a test prepared for you in order to enter the club."

"Meh, a test. Least it's on my best subject."

She quickly jotted down answers not even having to think twice about them. All of the questions were easy to her. With some of them she even drew detailed pictures to match. It took her all about fifteen minutes.

"You got, every question perfect. Even put things that I don't even know," Nekozawa said in awe.

"A girl with a pink aura? How is this possible?"

"Lets just say I don't have the normal pink."

Ryu looked at her. Her aura was unstable, constantly changing.

"What are you?"

"You tell me."

-:-

It was finally the weekend. Time to train. Rose woke up at six thirty in the morning and called Kyoya to make sure he was up. He was grouchy, his normal morning self. She grabbed a special 'training' swimsuit, as she called it. It looked as if it was made of feathers. There were no straps, it was a one piece that had a sort of feathery tail on the back still looking as of feathers. Most of all though, it was red. The color of the burning passion of the phoenix.

She met Kyoya at the entrance to the forest about a half hour later. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the forest until they were facing a cliff.

"A cliff?"

"Not just any cliff."

She pushed aside a large boulder to reveal a hidden meadow. It was a clearing with white daisies and a few sterling silver rose bushes. There was a large pond with a waterfall on one side. Underneath the waterfall there were two flat rocks barely emerged from the surface of the pond. The waterfall beat down on them.

"This, is where you train?"

"Yep, I don't really like training alone. It's no fun. So, go change. I'll be waiting in the water."

Rose had her swimsuit underneath. So, she tossed off her jeans and t shirt and jumped right into the pond. She came up and sighed heavily enjoying the warmth. She heard his foot steps so, she hid in an under water cavern. She saw the bubbles from when he dove in. Silently, she came up behind him and grabbed him getting little to no reaction.

"Why is it so warm? Is there a hot spring nearby?" "You're in it, silly. Now follow me, I'll show you where the hard work takes place."

She took him to the underwater cavern. It was very spacious and it was right under where they were standing a few moments ago. Large boulders were scattered throughout and so were broken ones.

"This is where I do the tough stuff. Like fighting Mori. This is only part one of training."

She hopped out of the water and into the cavern. She began with simple meditation. Then she began beating the crap out of a large rock sending chunks at Kyoya. After, she looked at her knuckles and feet. They were bleeding.

"Damn, I am rusty. I'm bleeding after just one," she sighed, "guess we're heading to part two early."

He raised an eyebrow in question. She took him by the hand and pulled him up facing the waterfall. She hadn't done this in a long time. She took her spot on one of the flat rocks under the waterfall. The rock was warm and relaxing. She patted the rock beside her indicating for him to sit as well. He did so. He tried to let his body and mind relax hearing nothing but the waterfall.

Rose smirked. He was trying to focus on the sound of the waterfall. She stood hearing something. It was a few punks.

"Get out of here this is private property," she said calmly.

"Lookie here boys, a little fox," the leader said.

"A cute one at that." one of his posse said.

"I asked for you to leave," she said more stern.

They stepped forward. She noticed one of them had a bottle of booze in their hand. Another had a cigarette. Even more so, one had a paper towel. Her eyes widened knowing their plan. She turned and shook Kyoya but, he didn't notice.

They put the paper towel into the bottle and lit it. Quickly, she tackled Kyoya into the water taking him to the cavern. The two surfaced in the cavern and heard a pop of glass breaking. Rose's eyes widened her eyes gold in color.

"What just happened?" Kyoya asked worried.

"Fucking bunch of punks. Meadow on fire."

His own eyes widened. Then he felt her arms around his neck. She was crying hard. He wrapped his own arms around her. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why can't I ever, why can't I ever protect things that are dear to me?" she sobbed.

He took her face in his hands, "You did. You protected me. If you didn't push me in, I might still be up there."

She stared into his onyx eyes and he into her gold ones. Something came over him and his lips neared hers. They were centimeters apart when, Kyoya pulled back wondering what came over him.

"We have to get out of here."

Rose nodded before walking away. He just sat there. When she noticed he wasn't following she turned around and grabbed his hand bringing him with her.

After winding turns and such, they made it outside. It was almost nightfall. Kyoya took her back to the school in case those goons showed up again.

"Wait one sec," Rose completed a series of high pitched loud whistles. He was confused. Until, a little bird showed up with some of his clothes. By now it was pitch black outside.

"It's a bit late, why don't you stay here for the night?"

He nodded. His dad wouldn't mind, would he? Rose pulled out a trundle bed for him to sleep on. She lay down on her own bed and instantly drifted off to sleep. Kyoya did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

53

Okay, a question was asked if this was going to become a kyoyaOc fic but, it is a love triangle thingy. I have a big plan for Nekozawa so be prepared!

Alex: What about your lack of updating hm?

Milotic: He, he yeah sorry about that see, I'm grounded. I get on when I can but its hard since the story is on my laptop and its locked in the parental's room. I jump on every chance I get. It's okay cuz I have a foolproof plan!

Alex: Uh huh, sure.

The alarm went off. Rose sprung out of bed, messy hair and all. Saying something about a bright new day, the shining sun, and seeing smiling faces. Kyoya, who had stayed the night, did not have that energy. None of that energy whatsoever. He growled at the alarm clock that was still buzzing.

"Get up, sleepy head!"

He shot her a death glare as she ripped the blankets off of him, thank god for pajamas. He only deepened his glare, took the covers back, buried himself in them. So, she did it the old fashioned way. The old fashioned way being dumping cold water on him, one change though this water is scalding hot. She dumped it on him anyways.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up, grouch. So, I helped."

"You dumped scalding water on me!"

"Well, now you're up," she said throwing the school uniform at him, "Now get ready. You've got class to go to. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get myself ready." Then she skipped to the shower.

"Crazy girl," he sighed, "what am I going to do with her."

Later, Rose emerged with a towel wrapped around her hair. She wore bootleg jeans and a flame cut red top. Kyoya, however, was just now sliding on his shirt. Rose's cheeks now had a tint of a rose colored pink.

"Oh, sorry."

"You're alright."

Rose plopped onto her bed sighing and removing the towel from her head. She pulled a brush out of nowhere and simply brushed her hair.

"Kyoya, I'm heading to the Black Magic Club during lunch again. Wanna come with?"

"Why don't you eat lunch?"

"Speak for yourself. It's not like you eat during lunch."

"I guess I can come there's no harm right?"

She glomped him, "Yay! You know you might learn a thing or two."

He raised an eyebrow. He almost seemed interested, almost.

-:-

Rose decided to hang out with Kyoya most of the day and the other club members were questioning why.

"So, why are you clinging to Kyoya? You've been like this all day," Tamaki said.

"Is there something wrong with me hanging out with him?"

His face turned red, "No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that-"

She cut him off, "Awww, is Tamaki feeling attention deprived?"

He pouted and was suddenly sulking in his corner.

"Tamaki fells lonely since you've been spending so much time with the two princes of darkness," Hikaru explained.

She shrugged, "What can I say? I live shrouded in darkness."

"Tamaki, did you tell her about the dance yet?" Karu asked. Rose tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Dance?"

"We held a dance last year and it was quite popular. So, we decided to hold another," Kyoya explained.

"Oh, I have the perfect dress design, Karu, Hikaru, can you have your mother make this for me? I'm not particularly picky about the materials just the color," Rose said before handing them a dress design.

The design itself was simple. The sleeves were elbow length and ended with a v-cut. The cut on the chest was a bit low but, there was a strip of blue covering any cleavage. At about the waist the dress split into to tails that go down to the ankles. A blue ribbon goes around the waist.

"You'll have to come over sometime so she can fit it for you," the twins said in unison.

"Sure, but, when is the dance?"

"In two weeks. So, come by this weekend."

Rose nodded, "Sure."

-:-

During lunch Rose dragged Kyoya with her to the Black Magic Club. The familiar stairs guided her path to the deepest depths of the basement. She casually opened the familiar doors exposing the dark furniture.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Yeah, it's peaceful to me and warm too."

Candles suddenly lit the room and fire seeped from the dragon's mouth. Nekozawa suddenly appeared in the room, sitting on a couch. His cloak and wig were missing. His blonde hair was dripping wet and his blue eyes seemed sad.

"What happened? You're soaking wet!" Rose said in concern.

"I got pranked."

Rose pulled out a towel out of nowhere and draped it onto his shoulders. Kyoya merely jotted stuff down on his notepad.

"Hey, Kyoya, wanna get your palm read or something."

"No."

"Too bad. You're getting your palm read anyways," Rose stated wanting to know things that fall into his hands.

"Get yours done first."

"Fine. Nekozawa, if you could."

"It would be my pleasure."

He took her hand. The pattern on her palm was. . . different. Worry lines stood out among most things, they practically covered her hand. Her hand was soft and had a gentle touch.

"A fate bound with obstacles and worry. Two paths, two loves both shrouded in darkness-"

"The cat! Get it away from me!" Rose yelled. A cat. Black with blood red stripes and blood red eyes. The cat that haunted her, that tortured her. By now, Rose snatched her hand back trying to shoo the creature. It glared at her and spoke.

"I will return for you. These two lovers of yours cannot protect you forever. Half -breed, you will pay for your sins!"

"I still have done nothing wrong, cat! Why do you burden me so?"

"If thou was male, I need not be. For since thou breed female you shall not breed. Less you find one who accepts you for who and what you truly are. Who shall still love you because you are you. Until that day, you will pay for your sins," with that it fled.

Rose started shaking. Her eyes were gold. She was afraid. Kyoya walked to her and sat down beside her. He began to stroke her back. She leaned against him.

"What does it want from you?" he asked gingerly.

"I don't know it keeps saying the same thing every time it comes."

"Wait, that's part of a legend that I heard," Nekozawa said, "It goes:

The phoenix and dragon mortal enemies yet, legendary lovers. If they ever bore a child the child will be male. If the child is female, however, a demon shall come. The demon shall transform the girl to what she really is. If the girl can still find one to love and love her in return then what was done shall be undone. Let the lovers be. Let the lovers be."

"Rose, what do you know of this tale," Kyoya asked.

"Its my past, my present, and my future," she said.

"How much of it is true?"

"Every single drop. Its about time I told you the truth. I- I'm not-"

Suddenly, she passed out due to reasons unknown. She landed snuggly on Kyoya's chest. Her breathing was uneven. She was like she was in pain.

~ Rose's mind~

Ryu, that boy from before. His eyes were blood red, like the cat's. He had long raven colored hair that went to the middle of his back. He was gazing at her his eyes were boring into her soul.

"Pay for your sins," he said.

"How would I do that?" she asked.

"Simple, you die."

"Not likely. I've always found dying very difficult for me. Sorry."

"Ah, too bad I didn't get to change you this time. I won't miss out the next chance I get."

"Oh, so you're the demon cat. Figures, the one enemy at my school has to be a cat demon."

He snatched her throat and whispered, "Don't get cocky or your life may be just that easy to exterminate. Wouldn't want to worry your boys would you?"

She dug her nails into his hand as his grip tightened.

"Fuck off," she managed, "What's so wrong with me bein' a chick anyways. You sexist or somethin?"

He dropped her and studied her reaction. She simply landed on her butt, coughed, and stood. The whole ideal of her dying right here didn't seem to phase her all too much. She stood like she always did. With her thumbs in her pockets and her shoulders hunched she studied him as well. He then turned and walked away.

~Outside of her mind~

Kyoya and Nekozawa laid her down on the nurse's cot. She tossed and turned a bit before resting comfortably.

"I'm really worried about her," Nekozawa said, " this has all been happening since she got back, it can't be healthy."

"It's not. She can't sleep well at night anymore either. Something's haunting her dreams. I don't know if it's because of the fires or if its something completely different."

"Poor thing."

"Come to think of it, but she's becoming a host tomorrow. You could come request her if you'd like. Plus, there shouldn't be any demonic cats around."

Nekozawa chuckled lightly, "Maybe she'll be conscious the entire time."

"I herd that."

"No you didn't ;it was a hallucination," Kyoya said.

"Ha ha, very funny. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"See, we learn new things every day."

"Nuh humnah huh," Rose mimicked immaturely with her tongue sticking out.

"Get well quickly so that you can start your hosting tomorrow."

"Oh, back to serious now."

"Nekozawa will be your first customer. So, be prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sighed. It was her first day of being a host or hostess, whatever. She had various males ready for her. She, however, only cared for two men, well those two and the host club. She was only worried about one, that Ryu guy who only appears when something bad happens. There he was in the line of guys trying to get a seat with her. She turned to the host club.

"I hope you understand how much I hate you Tamaki," she yelled.

He only smiled his 'prince' smile like if he was the shit. Rose thought for a moment.

"Hey Tamaki, next time can we get some sterling silver roses?" she asked innocently, "They are my favorite. Plus, they're purple-lavenderish. It contrasts nicely with other roses."

She batted her eyes softly to get more of an innocent effect on him. Her eyes were big and pitiful looking. She even went so far as to tremble her lower lip. Then she added the sob story.

"The roses in the meadow. Some jerks set it all on fire. I tended the roses there. Now every thing is gone," Her eyes were now tearing up and the best part is, Tamaki was going for it. The story itself was true, in fact everything she had said was true. Her facials however, were not.

Kyoya scribbled something like 'Tamaki falls for puppy dog faces' or something of the sort onto his notepad.

"Okay daddy will give you pretty roses!"

"Thank you, daddy!" Rose said glomping him.

"Do you really like them that much?" Nekozawa asked, magically appearing behind her.

"I do."

"What about black roses?"

"Ah, black is so mystical and blue is too. Actually, I prefer anything that's not red or light pink," Rose chuckled. Tamaki got a glint in his eye.

Rose was now seated with a table of guys, Nekozawa was among them, but everyone avoided him. They asked basic questions that were answered in one word sentences. Then, it was time for the guest rotations. The next group of guys were much more annoying. They were just a bunch of pervs trying to hit on her.

"So, see anything ya like?" one of them asked.

"Not on you. However, there are a couple of guys I have my eye on," Rose replied smoothly.

Host club eyebrows raised, seemingly interested. Hell, Kyoya even stopped typing. Tamaki was looming over her.

"Tamaki, its not you either. I'll give you a hint though they are in this very room."

"Really now?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya, are you of all people are interested in who I like?" Rose asked.

"I am always interested when it comes to you. You amaze me you know."

Rose smirked as a reply.

One again, Tamaki had a glint in his eye. He was planning something. Most likely concerning Rose and Kyoya. No surprise here.

Then, the same guy from earlier made an attempt to grab Rose's breasts. So, she decked him, hard. He fell to the ground with a broken nose, screaming in pain.

"YOU DAMN BITCH! DIDN'T WE TEACH YOU AT THE MEADOW NOT TO MESS WITH US? WE SHOULD'VE MADE SURE THAT WE KILLED YOU!"

Tamaki, Kyoya, Nekozawa, and Rose went into badass mode. Their eyes darkened and a death aura surrounded them.

"That was you? The one who tried to kill us, who burned my sanctuary to the ground. My only home my, secret paradise." Rose didn't show it but she was PISSED. She cracked her knuckles while the guys were glaring. She decked him again, much harder than before.

"That was a warning. Leave now and never come back. Not to the host club the school. Just get out of here and you won't get hurt any more than you already are."

The guy was shaking in fear. He could now sense the aura that was surrounding them. Rose snarled and bared her fangs. That guy ran so fast he could have been beating a cheetah.

Rose was suddenly bright and sunny, "Well now that that's over, shall we continue?"

Her guests took to the door. Rose sighed.

"Well, that didn't go as planned."

"I guess not," Kyoya said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna visit the meadow tonight."

"You'll call if you need anything."

It wasn't a question but a command. Rose nodded.

"I better pack a snack or two. Later!"

Nekozawa walked up to Kyoya.

"Where's this meadow of hers?"

-:-:-:-:-

Later that night, Rose glided through the trees and into her ashy meadow.

"Everything is gone," she said as tears fell from her face.

"Rose, not everything is gone. Life continues below the ashes. It was there before and it still is," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around. It was Nekozawa. He didn't have his hood or his wig. He was just fine in the moonlight.

"Nekozawa, you're just fine with moonlight. What's wrong with sunlight?"

"I don't really know but, the moon makes me feel, at peace."

"Where's this life you were talking about anyways?"

He kneeled beside her, " Look." He moved the ashes away to reveal little green sprouts. Rose's eyes sparkled as she tackled him into the undisturbed ashes. The ashes swirled around them making a glittering effect. She landed next to him as he was now on the ground quite stunned. His blonde hair was scattered around him and his blue eyes were wide. Rose nuzzled her head under his chin. Her rose colored hair framed her pale face.

A shooting star flew overhead. Its trail was bright red. Rose looked up. Another fell and another.

"Well, didn't know it was a meteor shower tonight," Rose said with blue eyes.

"Neither did I."

"I think I'll stay here just a bit longer."

"The forest spirit allows it.'

He smirked. She hummed it was deep sounding, coming from the base of her throat. She began to hum a tune with few comprehensible words. Her tone stayed the same but, after a while it sounded more like a lullaby. They watched the stars fall from the sky and the clouds that just seemed to pass by.

"Sometimes, no, all the time, I wish more nights were like this," Rose whispered.

Nekozawa laughed, "You're not the only one either."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, sorry it's been awhile. I'm off grounding finally and its summer so I got free time now. Thank you all of my dear readers for following my crack schedule. It won't be as bad since I don't have to deal with my grades for a while.

Chi Tsubasa: Thank god.

Milotic: No one asked you.

Chi Tsubasa: Milotic only owns the crack she comes up with.

~:~

"So, did you two have fun last night?" Kyoya asked after meeting Rose in class the next morning.

"Nothing happened. How did you know? However, there was a meteor shower last night."

"Interesting," he said as he scribbled something on that wretched notebook of his.

"Well, you know what. Hah!" Rose yelled as she pulled out a similar notebook.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow.

". . . ."

"This is MY secret notebook!"

"Congratulations," he said questionably.

Rose beamed with her smile. Then, Kyoya sat beside her silently. She was constantly scribbling in her notebook thus, causing Kyoya to become jealous as the notebook got all the attention.

Rose looked at Kyoya with large eyes. She was observing him as he tried to fit the pieces together. First, late night with Nekozawa now absorption in a notebook. What could it all mean?

-:-

During lunch Haruhi sat next to Rose.

"You have been so absorbed in that notebook the club members are feeling neglected," she explained.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I wanted to finish this so badly that I forgot about everything around me. Wanna see?"

"Sure, why not."

Rose flipped over the cover of her notebook. It was a large dragon. It had long horns and icy blue eyes. Its scales were black with red stripes on its limbs and down its neck. It was elegant yet fierce at the same time.

"This is amazing. Hey, what's this?" Haruhi asked pointing to the beginning of a phrase.

"Oh, I tend to put little sayings at the ends of some of my art is all."

"Why?"

"It's a saying that will need to be held close to my heart. I need to remember it."

"What's it going to say?"

"Who knew that the dragon was tame."

Haruhi ruffled Rose's hair.

"Just get back to them, okay."

"Sure."

-:-

Today, the club was filled with roses and flowers of all sorts. Tamaki had picked out some flower based costumes. For Rose, she had a skirt that looked of a rose and she had a long sleeved green top with the sleeves with large leaves coming from the arms.

"I hope you understand, Tamaki, I only partially hate you right now."

"Why is that my sweet Rose?"

"This outfit. . . Why did you put me in it?"

"You are a host. You need to look the part."

Rose's face turned dark, "Is that why all the guys are in grass skirts?"

"Its nature."

"Then where are my thorns to shank you in the-"

Kyoya interrupted her, "That's not very polite."

"I don't really care."

"Yah, and you neglected us at lunch!" Hunny whined.

"I'm sorry, I was working on something."

"Oh, can I see what you were working on?"

Rose pulled out her black notepad for Hunny. He stood there stunned.

"Takashi, Takashi! Look what Rose made!"

Hunny rushed over to the much taller male with the notepad in hand. Takashi's eye widened and his eyebrows raised.

"Is it that surprising?"

"No, not really. I just haven't seen your work before. It's really good."

"Can you do a cake? Pretty please!" Hunny said.

"Sure I'll make you a cake," Rose said grinning.

"Yay! Rose is gonna make me a cake!"

Tamaki, over hearing the conversation magically pulled out an art easel out of god knows where and shoves it into her face.

"Now draw!" Tamaki shouts.

"Okay, chill. I'll draw a cake."

Rose pulled out a pencil and began her work. Her guests and others gathered around her to watch. She drew one slice after another. First as a circle cake with one slice missing. The missing slice was in front of it on a plate with a server next to it. The filling was strawberry and the frosting was vanilla with strawberry slices in flower formations. The cake itself was also vanilla.

"Can someone get me a colored pencil or three?"

Tamaki again rushed over with colored pencils. There were at least a thousand different colors. Rose picked only two, red and a light peach color. When she was done the cake looked so real that one could really eat it. She signed her name at the bottom and stood proudly next to her work.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow and scribbled something down on his notepad. Then, he stood next to Rose.

"Is that what's in your mystery notepad?"

"Something like it."

He smirked and shook his head lightly. Rose chuckled a bit and took off the piece of paper from the pad and handed it to Hunny.

"Here ya go. Take care of it."

"It looks so yummy that I could eat it!"

"That's good. I'm glad you like it."

Hunny hugged her tight and, if one looked closely Kyoya's eye seemed to twitch ever so slightly. Rose, however, was the only one who noted the tiny movement. Rose laughed but, no one else seemed to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: See, I told you it would be more regular! Here I am. While visiting the beautiful San Yisidro I came up with a wonderful idea. Plus, I got sun burnt from my eyes up and it hurts. So, without further ado, here it is.

~:~

"I have a special announcement today. We shall play golf!" Tamaki announced, cheerfully as always.

"Golf? Is that the best you could come up with?" Rose asked.

"Not just any golf but, mini golf, my sweet."

"Don't you dare call me 'my sweet' ever again or you will be missing some body parts," Rose threatened.

Kyoya, whom was standing in the background, raised his eyebrows and once again scribbled something down in the mystery notebook. Everyone seemed to stare for a brief second. Then, there was the ever so wonderful awkward silence. No one even moved during this silence.

"Okay, so, Kyoya are you planning on joining us with this game of golf?" Tamaki asked.

"It's probable."

"Damn, that was awkward, no lie," Rose said.

Haruhi giggled since all of a sudden everyone got so wound up about the silence. Hunny said that he and Takashi were waiting for someone else to say something, the twins were staring into each others' eyes, while Tamaki and Kyoya were too stunned to do anything.

"It's settled then! We shall go golfing," Tamaki announced.

"Dear god, someone's gonna get injured," Rose whined.

However, they did not notice the boy in a dark cloak and a shadow surrounding him approach. Rose sensed him form behind.

"Woah, hey Nekozawa. They're forcing me to play mini golf."

"Heh, mini golf isn't that bad. Why don't you guys play at the property we own," he offered.

"Why, we cannot deny your offer!" Tamaki claimed.

"Oh, Rose, we almost forgot. Our mom finished that dress you requested for that dance next Friday," Hikaru mentioned handing her a plastic yellow coat cover and hanger with her dress inside.

"Tell your mom I said thank you," Rose said receiving the dress from him. She peeked inside, squealed, and spun around. "It's exactly how I wanted it thanks you guys!"

"Umm, back to the golf thing."

"Yes, there also happens to be a mini golf tournament being held on that property. You should enter," Nekozawa said.

"But, I get. . . Violent," Rose objected.

"Well, you'll just have to be less violent," Kyoya said smoothly.

"Well, then you'll have to start doing things even if they aren't for your own benefit," Rose remarked.

"It's a deal then! If Rose will be less violent then, Kyoya will have to start doing things that aren't for your own benefit," Tamaki announced.

"Can we make it so Tamaki is less annoying," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't seem to catch that," Tamaki cooed.

"Nothing! I said absolutely nothing."

"Liar," Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"Shut up or I'll rip out your tongue," Rose warned through her teeth.

"No violence, remember," he crooned in her ear.

"Ooo, I am so hating this deal already," She crooned in his.

"Oh, is this a lovers quarrel I hear," Tamaki asks.

"It is no quarrel. We are just talking," Rose replied.

"Yes, just talking," Kyoya hissed through his teeth.

"Uh huh, sure," Karu and Hikaru stated plainly.

"Oh, hush you two," Rose spat in a non violent way.

The two began talking amongst themselves. They were whispering to one another to the point where most of the others could hear, especially Rose and Kyoya.

"So, she does like him but just won't admit it," Karu whispered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Maybe we should. . ."

"We should, that's a great plan."

They looked over, grinning at the pair.

"Shut up. I swear I will-"

Kyoya cut her off, "No more violence. Tamaki's game, apparently."

"This is not going to last at all."

"But, its fun to watch them try to hook us up."

-:-

Later, they arrived at the property Nekozawa had invited them to for the mini golf. Haruhi, Rose, and Kyoya were the only ones not overly ecstatic. Even Takashi was, he just didn't show it.

It was normal looking. A windmill, castle, and even the crocodile. A classic mini golf course. The fake grass was soft and plush. There was plenty of shade during the middle of the day due to the trees' thick foliage. Many of the trees were great heights and branches stretched far.

"This looks like fun," Hunny shouted.

"You guys act like you've never seen a mini golf course before," Rose mentioned flatly.

"That's probably because they haven't," Haruhi giggled.

"Haruhi, how much do you trust me?" Rose whispered in her ear.

"What brought this up?"

Rose studied her for a moment, "If something terrible were to happen to me to the fact that it threatened everyone in the host club and everyone involved in it what would you do?"

"I'm not sure what I would do. I would try to protect them the best I can."

"And if it meant killing me?"

"I'd bet I could come up with something to the point where I didn't have to kill you."

"Hmm. . ."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Then, Rose noticed that everyone stared at her. The only ones who knew the truth to it were Kyoya and Nekozawa. She was afraid that it would happen soon that, she may loose her sanity and destroy everything dear to her.

"Well, let's get started then," Rose announced.

"Can someone tell me what just happened," Hikaru asked Karu.

"I have no clue what just happened, Hikaru."

Rose magically pulled out a putter, ready for the game. The gang collected theirs and the colorful golf balls. Each one put their ball on a tee for hole one. One by one they hit each got pretty random results. While Takashi and Hunny repeatedly hit the ball out of bounds, Rose constantly got eagles. The twins kept it on par, Tamaki was too busy trying to look cool that he wasn't paying attention. Kyoya and Haruhi didn't care much for it.

"Kyoya, as part of the deal you have to actually try," Rose crooned.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered under his breath.

"I can still hear you, remember," Rose said in a voice that actually made him shiver since it was so cold.

_Well, that's new. Never actually done that before, _he thought.

Then, Rose yawned and rubbed her eye. She walked over to the shade of a tree and gracefully climbed up. She sat in one of the branches enjoying the shade and the laughter below her. Then, there was movement in the branches below her. She almost jumped out of the tree because it startled her.

"This is such a hard Ouch! To climb," Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

_Wait, I know this voice_ "Kyoya!" She laughed pouncing on him. "Hiya! I didn't know you were coming up here too. I would've helped you up."

"There's no need. I can climb this perfectly well by myself."

Rose pouted, "Well you sure sounded like it climbing up. You need to loosen up a little."

"Yes, I guess it is in part of the deal."

"So, what'd you come up for? The view, the shade, just to get away, or . . . Is it some thing else?"

He smirked hinting at why. She knew why, but she also knew the others were listening.

"Do you remember when you first met us?" he asked.

Rose laughed. "How could I forget? I was so cruel to you guys."

"Always challenging us. Those were good times."

"Yeah, they were and those times still are. The times now are good too aren't they?" Rose's voice was soothing.

Kyoya chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"We're talking about the past like were old lovers."

"Do you think it was part of their plan?"

"If it was then its working."

Rose looked down below. Haruhi was having a hard time with their current hole. Rose smirked and jumped from the tree with her hands in her pockets. She left Kyoya up there a bit stunned and questioning himself.

"Haruhi, look like this." Ros e hi t the ball elegantly and made a perfect hole in one.

"How do you do that every time?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple calculations about the velocity, angles, and force I use."

"You sound like Kyoya right now."

"Do I?"

Kyoya climbed out of the tree and went to the next hole on the course the windmill. Rose took powerful swing at her ball. The ball flew high and was caught by a sudden breeze that threw it off just enough to hit Kyoya square in the side of this head, hard. In fact, he almost fell over and if he wasn't so tense he would have. Rose rushed over to him.

"Kyoya, are you okay? There was a wind and-"

Kyoya cut her off, "Its fine."

He rubbed his head a little then found a bench and sat down.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Instead of replying he just gave her his famous stare. The spot had swollen up a bit already. She smiled a bit and kissed him where she hit him. He winced a little when her lips grazed the sensitive lump on his head. In return he was holding back a blush and his expression had softened. She giggled, grinned and skipped away.

Kyoya sat out the rest of the day until was time to part ways for the day.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Rose cheered grinning. She hugged Kyoya, "I hope your head gets better."

She skipped off. Too bad she didn't realize the trouble she would now be causing him. For him, it would be a long night.

A/N: Mwah! Fear the mini golf! Oh and so you guys know that scene where Kyoya gets hit in the head with the golf ball actually happened. Difference is instead of Rose it was my older brother and instead of Kyoya was my mom. It was a fun ride home that day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a continuation of Butterfly Kisses! Man, I love the free time I get during summer vacation. Well, I am currently sun burnt due to the Del Mar Fair this year. My brothers and I (well 3 out of the 4) went ride crazy and only I got burnt. Everything eye level and above is sun burnt.

~:~

Kyoya went home in an awful mood. A few things caused this. First, He got hit with a golf ball from today's earlier outing. Second, his chest was throbbing, it sounded as if his heart was in his ear. Third, he could not get to sleep due to thinking about a certain girl who has ever changing eyes and a sharp tongue, Rose. 

_Rose, Rose, Rose. Why won't these thoughts go away? Why can't I get her out of my head?_ Kyoya grumbled, "Why?" into his pillow. He groaned. He couldn't sleep and it was driving him mad. Thank god for weekends. He flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He was confused. He had weird sensations lately. If she changed her voice to a certain extent it sent shivers up his spine. He was feeling and reacting different to when he normally does. Finally, he was able to drift to sleep. He had been up all night and the sun was now breaking over the horizon. It was a long night. 

He had been asleep for exactly five minutes when his cell phone vibrated like mad. Guess who? He glared at his phone with a burning passion. Five minutes was all he got and that's all he was going to get. His phone would not stop vibrating for ten minutes straight. He had an urge to shoot his phone only problem was is that he did not have a gun.

Finally, he answered his phone.

"Finally, Kyoya, I need to talk to you," the voice was sweet and sincere. There was no way it was Tamaki.

"Who is this?" he asked sleepily.

"How could you not know? Oh yeah, it's a new cell number. Meet me in the courtyard of the school."

"Wait, you never told me-"

Click. She never did answer his question. Though, that voice was so familiar. 

Rose hung up her phone. She needed his help plus, she was scared. That demon cat came up again only; she didn't black out or faint. Her body was getting used to it by now, getting stronger.

Kyoya walked into the courtyard of the school expecting to see someone right away. Rose noticed him sitting on a bench under her tree. She tossed a random stone in the opposite direction and sat beside him as he looked over on the other side. When he realized it was nothing he went back to staring and waiting.

"Kyoya, I need your help."

He looked over to see Rose sitting beside him. She had small horns now and her nails were longer than they used to be.

"What happened?"

"That demon I have stalking me happened. The horn excuse is hairclips and the nail excuse is acrylics."

He nodded. He looked worried and tiered.

"What do you need my help for?"

"Two things. One I need to get this thing under control. Two, I need to tell the host club what's really going on. Second one is easy it's the first that is hard."

"Neither, is easy. We don't know how the club will react to this. Two, how do we find something like that to stop the transformations?"

"I think I know someone who knows a little about this."

~:~

"I'm here to see Nekozawa please."

"I'll let him know that you're here please, do come in."

"Thank you."

Nekozawa came down the stairs to greet Rose.

"Ah, hello demon princess."

"Good to see you too, Nekozawa," Rose chuckled.

"Do you like your nickname?"

"Yes, thank you," then her face turned serious, "I need your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"Well, there's this object I need to find. Its probably an amulet, ring, or some other thing to wear."

"Do we know what it this object looks like?"

"I have absolutely no clue. All I know is what its supposed to do."

"Which would be?"

"I need it to stop my transformations from happening."

"Ah, well, come with me."

He led her up the stairs to a large library. Books were practically up to the roof. There was only one computer.

"Woah, look at all these books!" Rose said in awe.

She skimmed through the titles. There was everything from adventure novels to horror stories. From romantic comedies to science fiction and much more. Then she felt a mental pull towards a section of the library. Myths and legends. Two books suddenly fell from the shelves. 

"Hmm, what's this?"

"I dunno, it came off of your bookshelf."

Rose picked up one of the books that had fallen. It pretty much told her the story of her life. All of its riddles and clues to breaking the curse. Rose knew it all. She left it open and moved onto the other one. 

"The beast who is human is one in between. If you go into a harpie's den you'll find just one thing. This one thing stops them from turning complete. This is called the harpie's keep," Rose read aloud catching the ear of Nekozawa who was reading the other book.

There was a picture in the book of the harpie's keep. It was a simple pendant. It had a phoenix and a dragon encircling each other and in the center was some sort of gem.

"If we go after this, there is one problem," Nekozawa mentioned after hearing what was written.

"Which would be?"

"Where are we going to find a harpie's nest?"

"I know! The internet!"

So, Rose actually found rumored sites of harpy nests around Japan. One was pretty close by, it was a three day hike on foot on one of the nearby mountains surrounding her meadow.

"Who knew there was one this close all along?"

"Fu fu, I did."

Rose glared at the towering male her eyes a deep purple.

"You didn't tell me because. . ." she snapped.

"Fu fu fu, you didn't ask."

"I am going to kill you. Better yet, I can make you suffer in the light," she growled.

"What will we need?"

"I'll handle that. You meet me at the woods where the sign is at 2pm."

"Okay, shall I bring anything?"

"Anything you'll need for a three day hike."

~:~

Rose waited patiently for Kyoya and Nekozawa to arrive. She had asked the same of Kyoya as she did Nekozawa. To bring whatever he needed to survive for three days. Both arrived sharply on time.

"Remind me why we're not taking a car or chopper to the top of the mountain?"

"Because, then they know we're coming."

". . ."

"Shall we begin?"

"Let's."

"Come to think of it how are you two planning to bathe on a three day hike?" Rose asked.

"Well what about you?" Kyoya asked.

"Did you forget? I practically lived in the wilderness for three years."

"Oh yeah, forgive me, wilderness expert."

"Ha ha, very funny."

So, the three set off to find the harpie's nest on the mountain trail. Rose jumped through trees with ease. Thus, leaving the two boys in her dust. It had been three hours and Rose still had a bounce in her step.

"How do you keep going like this?" Nekozawa panted.

"Easy, wait. Do you smell that?" Rose asked.

"What? I don't smell anything," Kyoya said.

Rose took a deep breath. "Water. Yay, there's a river nearby."

Rose skipped happily to the smell of water when she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there wide eyed and unable to move.

~:~

A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Aren't I evil. Just so you know there will be some violence and gore and all that fun stuff in probably the next couple of chapters so more fun for me. Thank god that I can write fight scenes.

Until next time, Milotic 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For the next few chapters it will begin to become a bit violently detailed.

Zexi Kitty: Milotic does not own OHSHC in any way shape or form. However, Rose does belong to her.

Me: Thank you my precious kitten.

Zexi Kitty: Will you change me back now?

Me: Only Xin can do that but, she's not here right now.

Zexi Kitty: Damn.

~:~

"What is it, Rose?" Kyoya asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Stand back!" she ordered, "Things are going to get messy if he doesn't let us pass."

She turned to the male harpie standing on a rock in the middle of the stream. She watched him and he watched her.

In all honesty he was handsome. He had long feathery hair and large feathered black wings. His body was well sculpted and his hands and feet were talons. He had a 'What the fuck do you want?' expression plastered onto his face. He even had a short bird tail that was also black in coloring. His feathers went up to his waist after his golden talons.

"Harpie, may we pass?"

"What do you want beyond the river?"

She sighed, "Well, you see, I need to get this amulet-"

"No," he said sharply, cutting her off.

Rose barred her sharp fangs and growled.

"Wait. I heard about you. You're the half breed!"

"We just need to get beyond the river. Plus you're kind of a half breed yourself you big ball of feathers," Rose sneered, smirking.

The harpie lunged at her his talons planning to go straight through her gut. She dodged quite well with a simple sidestep.

"C'mon, don't tell me you have the brain of a bird too."

He roared, and boy was he getting pissed. She was toying with him. Kyoya and Nekozawa could tell by her expression. Until, he noticed the two staying low in the bushes. Rose was in front of them still taunting the enraged harpie. He darted towards the guys in the back and she didn't notice until he came back out with Nekozawa in hand. She wasn't absolutely worried until, his wig fell off due to the harpie holding him by his ankle and flying into the air. Now, Rose was pissed due to his fear of light and him fainting if there's too much of it. Plus, no one harms her friends.

"Oh, I seem to have struck a chord, now haven't I," the harpie sneered.

Rose growled, and suddenly huge black dragon wings emerged from her back. The wings had black on the backside and purple on the inside. She flew up off of the ground to come face to face with the harpie. Her lip curled back, fangs exposed, and her eyes became a bloody red color with a killing intent.

She had lost control. Nekozawa was acting like he wasn't afraid of the light that restricted him so. She kicked off her shoes. Exposing the claws under her boots. She kicked the harpie, hard. Nekozawa fell out of his grasp and plummeted to the ground. Kyoya dove and caught Nekozawa just in time. Rose sighed in relief. Now she could kill him without harming her friends. Left, right, left, she struck and it hit him directly each time.

Blood seeped from his wounds. He spat out the blood flooding his mouth.

"You are a monster," he sneered spiting out more blood.

Then, her long claws slashed his face and he cried out in pain once more. Blood now soaked his hair and face. Deep cuts decorated his skin.

He was still in the air panting. She smashed him into the ground. Blood soaked her left hand and was sprayed onto her clothes. She licked the blood from her hand like if it was ice cream.

She gently let herself land onto the blood soaked ground. Kyoya and Nekozawa took a step back away from her. She picked up the limp body and ripped his wings from his body. Blood sprayed everything. One could hardly tell the difference from the blood and her eyes. She licked her lips clearing them from blood. She turned to the two boys now ignoring the near death harpie. Nekozawa put his arms out protectively being the only thing between an out of control Rose and Kyoya.

Rose collapsed. The wings and claws retracted and her breathing was shaky.

"Neko. . . Zawa," she mumbled breathlessly.

The two carried her to a hidden cave behind the waterfall. It was cool and moist. Her breathing hitched every so often.

"You watch over her, I'll grab our bags and some food," Kyoya told Nekozawa.

Soon, her eyes slowly opened being awakened by new light. The sun was rising. Her body was sore all over and she could hardly move. The boys were sleeping across from each other. Rose groaned. She could hardly remember what had happened the day before. She could remember up to when the harpie scooped up Nekozawa. The rest is blank.

"Nekozawa, Kyoya, they're safe, good," Rose breathed.

"How do you feel," Kyoya asked.

"Like sh-," she corrected herself, "like crap. I can't even remember what happened after that harpie picked up Nekozawa."

"You gave us quite the fright. We were worried about you."

"What happened?"

"You had gone berserk. If you want to see what you had done take a look outside," Nekozawa said out of nowhere.

Rose struggled to get up and with a little help from Kyoya she did. He helped her outside although, he didn't really want to go out there.

The bright light blinded them as they passed through the wall of raging water. The light faded and became less blinding. It smelled of rotting corpses. Blood stained the rocks and flowed through the water. Discarded broken bloody giant bird wings lay cast aside. Rose's eyes were wide with shock as she saw the rats feeding on the boy's still body. Strangely, he was still bleeding. Which meant he was sill alive. He was suffering.

"Hey, are you still alive?" she asked.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE THE REAL MONSTER HERE!" he screeched in quite the high pitched tone.

Her ears hurt. Kyoya didn't seem to notice anything. It was because of her advanced hearing. She crouched holding her head. She winced and ground her teeth.

Her eyes went pure white and she stood. Her face was expressionless.

"I will end your suffering," she said in a monotone.

"What are you going to do?" Kyoya asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do?" he repeated. This time he was shouting.

It scared her, and brought back her other self. She colapsed into Kyoya's arms.

"Ne? What happened? Why do you look so angry? Are you hungry? Let me get breakfast!"

She hopped to her feet and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

She jumped into the forest to gather some food leaving the two boys alone. Kyoya walked behind the waterfall to have Nekozawa waiting for him.

"Tell me, Kyoya, do you love her?"

"My, my, such a sudden question. Although, you might say that I do," he said the last part with that little smirk of his and the pushing up of his glasses.

"Well, that would make us enemies."

"Then, I shall not lose."

Rose tackled something in front of the waterfall and tumbled inside the cave. She sat up abruptly.

"I got meat!"

Kyoya chuckled, "So it seems that you do." He pointed at the deer trying to get up with Rose on top of it.

"So, guys want deer or fish? Though, with the deer I still need to kill it."

"Let's go with the fish."

"Okay," she chimed.

Rose released the deer and it hopped off happily. She placed some sticks down to build a campfire.

"Would you mind telling me how you plan on getting this fire started?" Nekozawa asked.

"Like this," she chimed before breathing out a steady flame.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm part dragon, remember."

Rose pulled out strings of fish from seemingly nowhere. She put sharp sticks and stuck them straight through the mouth of the fish.

"What about the scales?"

"Already done."

"Guts?"

"Removed."

A little while later they feasted on fish. Not too long after that they slept. Wondering what the next day will bring.

~:~

A/N: I hope that the fight scene isn't too bad. Zexi Kitty is from chapter 3 of Crimson flames which is not up as of the time I am writing this it will be up soon and the same goes for What's seen and not told.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's a little late. T**his week was a little crazy. My cousins came over and all that fun jazz. Plus, my parents want me to actually interact with my family. However, it feels awkward when I've only met half of the people there once. Yeah, my much darker twin with a 13 month difference who lives with the family friends who have been friends for the past three generations is easy. Quote my cousin. The rest of them minus her sister and parents not so easy.

~:~

Rose yawned greeting the new morning. She nudged the two sleeping boys to wake them to begin traveling again. Neither woke to the gentle tactic. So, she switched to the more violent one.

"Wake up! Both of you!" she barked.

Nekozawa grumbled to the wake up call. A dark aura surrounded Kyoya as he awoke to the shouting.

"Morning sleeping beauty, now get up," Rose hissed.

Kyoya groaned and tried to hide under the non-existent covers. She growled, a dark aura surrounded her. Cold water attacked his face, causing him to jump.

"Get up. I have breakfast ready."

Eggs and various fruits were waiting. The two ate while Rose kept watch. Scouts of all kinds were keeping lookout. Rose sighed. They were behind a day thanks to her own episode thing. They ate and left as soon as they came.

It reeked. The scent from before hung in the air. Only scraps of flesh, hair and bones remained. Rose howled in sorrow as they walked. Thanks to her they had eaten very well.

They went on their way to the top. Rose kept them safe on their way and nothing exceptionally special happened on their way there. Except, the said fuck it and Rose flew to the top.

…(actually, I said fuck it)

Rose stretched. They made it in record time. So, it wound up taking the three days. She walked into the mouth of the cave. The amulet was in the center of the cave shining with all it's might.

"Okay, there has to be trick here. This is too easy," Rose said.

"Quite right," something screeched.

It was another harpie. She was elegant. She had waist length red hair and kind looking blue eyes. She smirked at them and pulled out a bowl. Mealworms. The bowl was filled with mealworms.

"Care to join me? We will discuss your issue with my treasure."

Rose nodded as she was shown to a table with chairs. Another bowl sat there. This one was filled with crickets. She placed the bowl of mealworms onto the table and offered them a seat.

"Why are you being so kind?" Rose asked taking a mealworm from the bowl. She bit its head clean off to make sure it wasn't going to bite.

It was crunchy and had no flavor yet, it was pretty good.

"I'm a hostess after all. So, why not."

"Now, about the Harpie's Keep. Can I just have it?"

"Sure."

Everyone was stunned. Sure?

She spoke again, "You killed off an enemy spy and for that you have my thanks. So, you can have it. IF, you get past my guard of course."

"Guard?"

A blood red dragon stood in the darkness in front of the Harpie's Keep. Its eyes glowed green. It had flesh covered horns, three on each side of its head. It had two legs and its arms were attached to its wings. Its tail was long and had spikes sharper than needles protruding from the end. It was chained to the floor by its neck. On the inside the wings were black. Its snout was long and it had an underbite so that the bottom jaw sticks out in front of the top.

"A wyvern," Nekozawa mumbled.

Rose approached the thrashing dragon, unafraid.

"Will you let me pass?" she asked it.

It snorted in response, " I want to fly again," it told her telepathically.

"And so you shall."

Using her freakish strength, Rose broke the chain letting it free. The dragon sang in its deep voice. It flew out of the cave spreading its great wings.

"Yin," Kyoya mumbled.

"Hm?" Rose seemed to sing.

Kyoya sighed. Rose took the harpie's keep. Her eyes were lifeless as she looked at him. They were glassed over and derived of their usually vibrant purple color. She put the medallion around her neck. The life sucked back into her soul. She shook her head and regained dominance over her body.

"Let's go you two," Rose spat. However, they both knew quite well that she was happy.

The dragon had waited outside.

"Hello, brother, would it be alright if you gave us a ride to the bottom of the mountain?"

"Yes, sister, as thanks for releasing me."

The dragon flew down the mountain quite easily. Rose enjoyed relaxing for a moment. The dragon brought them to the meadow.

"Rose, isn't tomorrow the ball?"

"Gah! I almost forgot! Thank you again, brother!"

The dragon bowed its great head then flew into the now darkened sky. After it left, Rose pulled both boys into her arms.

"Thank you, for all of your help." Tears formed at her eyes.

"Now, don't cry," Nekozawa said trying to comfort her.

"The real journey has only begun," Kyoya said smirking.

Rose looked up at the cresent moon. She watched the lights of the stars dance in the dark sky. Suddenly, she felt an impact to her side and she toppled to the ground.

"Stop acting so mellow. It's out of character," Kyoya said smirking.

"So is you pushing me down and saying stuff like that," Rose laughed.

"Ah, but you forgot the deal."

"Yes, but did you know that Death can have a sense of humor?"

The two kept quarreling. Each coming back with something new. By now, Nekozawa was clutching his sides. Tears were coming to his bright blue eyes. His face was as red as a tomato. (not like for those of you who get it.) He was laughing too hard. He could hardly breathe.

"Now I get it! Quarreling like a married couple!" Nekozawa laughed. His blonde hair showing itself after his wig fell of from doubling over.

Rose and Kyoya suddenly stopped arguing. They looked at him as if he was some sort of freak. Kyoya quickly regained his cool exterior while Rose continued to stare. Then, Rose looked between the lake that was beside them and Nekozawa.

"I should," she mumbled incoherently to herself. Kyoya only raised an eyebrow.

She walked next to the dying of laughter Nekozawa. . . . And pushed him. Into the lake. The water rippled violently as Nekozawa, no longer laughing, came to the surface. A grin came to his face as he thought for a brief moment. He pulled her into the lake by her wrist. She happened to drag Kyoya with her. When a very wet and grouchy Kyoya broke the surface of the water, everyone was laughing. Even the Shadow King himself.

~:~

A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be longer. Don't kill me. The next will be longer I promise.

P. S. Mealworms are yummy! Especially in Barbecue flavor! Crickets get their legs stuck in my teeth though.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcome back every one! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but my brain had died. Then, I reread this chapter and realized I didn't need to add anything more for a cliffhanger! So, enough of my chatting! Here you guys go.

After school, and all of the customers have gone. The hosts stood before her in a line. Behind them was Nekozawa and Kyoya who knew what she was going to say.

"I gathered you here because I have something important to tell you all," she paused and took a deep breath. "I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"C'mon, out with it already," the twins said together.

"Gimme a sec this is hard to explain," she snorted at them. "Haruhi, promise me something. If something goes wrong, protect them with all of your heart and everything in your power do so."

"What?" Haruhi asked not understanding what was going on.

Rose bowed her head. "I am not entirely human. Not any more. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you but, I didn't think it would go this far."

A hand attacked the side of her face. Pain and a burning feeling were left behind. A bright red mark decorated her pale face. She bit her lip waiting for someone else to hit her. They didn't. Everyone had disappointed looks in their eyes. Especially Tamaki.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GO THIS FAR?" Tamaki's head was down so Rose couldn't see his eyes, "GO HOW FAR? WHAT WERE YOU WAITING FOR? A NEON SIGN?" He was shouting at her. She didn't know what to do except to stand there taking it. Suddenly, he stopped shouting and his voice was a mere whisper. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything. We will stand by your side. That's what we're here for isn't it?"

He embraced her with strength she didn't know he had. He let tears run down his face and onto her shoulder as she did the same.

"I'm sorry, oh so sorry. I was afraid," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Afraid of what?"

She looked him dead in the face. Hot tears still running down her face. "Rejection. I was afraid you would push me away. That's why I hid it so long."

The twins ruffled her hair and grinned. Hunny was now atop her head. Tamaki watched them with a sincere smile on his face.

"How could we do that? You should know us by now Rose," Hunny cheered.

"Maybe its me not knowing myself."

"Hey, Kyoya wanna go to the lake later?"

He glared at her behind his glasses. She knew he was laughing on the inside.

"You have to admit it was funny though," Nekozawa laughed.

"You know, I always find it amazing how the subject and atmosphere here can change so quickly," Rose commented.

Kyoya sighed smiling and shaking his head at the group that was here before him.

~:~

Rose sighed. It was the night of the ball. She was in the dress she had designed but at the moment wanted to be in baggy tore up jeans with some wild sweet orange tea beside her. Dresses were the only things she couldn't stand, change that, wedges were.

"Gah! I hate shoes!" she cried out.

"Well, you will have to live with it for the rest of the party," the sly voice behind her said. The said person smelling of cinnamon and lots of it.

"Kyoya, why do you smell like cinnamon?" she asked throwing her head back.

"Does it matter?"

She shook her head in annoyance. She slid away from the main area to some random balcony thing. She watched the stars flicker and felt the breeze sway in the night air.

Footsteps came from behind. Rose smelled cinnamon in the breeze.

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak up on me when you smell like that?"

He merely chuckled. She didn't know how to react. Her seemingly large eyes watched him trying to figure out what he was going to do next. She looked back at the stars when Kyoya stepped up behind her. She thought it was nothing. Until, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Rose, I l-"

"Kyoya, we need you for a sec," someone asked.

Kyoya sighed. Rose was a little sad. He released her and had to leave. Already she missed him. She didn't know why. She could still feel where his arms were around her waist.

A dark chuckle came from behind her. She turned to find a grinning Ryu. She glared at him as if she was trying to burn holes through him. His sharp teeth were shown in his maniacal grin.

"Get out of here," Rose spat.

"I have every right to be here as you do."

"That doesn't mean I have to tolerate you," she snorted.

"Just so you know, we can't have any more of that lovey dovey crap now can we? You might just fall in love with him."

Rose tried to come up with some sort of remark but failed to do so. He stepped closer to her as she backed up. She finally hit the railing. Ryu just smirked as he continued to close the gap between them. He placed a hand on each side of her waist and loomed over her. His red eyes shone in the moonlight. His long black hair carried in the breeze.

"**Will Kyoya and Rose please come to the center dance floor," Tamaki's voice said using the intercom.**

Rose sighed and pushed Ryu away. He growled lowly, his prey getting away once again. Rose walked to the center dance floor with the Host Club waiting for her.

"Tonight is your night, my dear," Tamaki said all princely like.

Rose stared at him questionably. Kyoya's face tried to hide the lightest shade of pink. Rose cocked her head to the side.

"May I have this dance?" Kyoya asked bowing a little.

Rose accepted his hand and smiled at him when he looked up. A large circle soon formed around them. Everyone watched the two slow dance within the large circle of people. Rose was tripping over her own feet, not having danced before. However, Kyoya's grace made it seem as if it didn't matter. She couldn't help but smile all the way. Though, she did see Ryu come closer and closer to them.

The dance came to a close. Tamaki once again had the microphone.

"This is our couple of the night!" he announced.

Rose could feel her cheeks getting darker by the second. Kyoya simply smirked at her attempting to hide his own.

"Now that you're the couple of the night, now you have to kiss."

A/N: Okay, I am terribly sorry if Tamaki was a bit ooc. I did try my best though. So, enjoy the cliffhanger. Until next time!


End file.
